


彼岸花开

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520
Summary: 花开彼岸本无岸魂落忘川犹在川醉里不知烟波浩梦中依稀灯火寒花叶千年不相见缘尽缘生舞翩迁花不解语花颔首佛渡我心佛空叹





	彼岸花开

沈巍看惯了黄泉下三途河边遍地的曼珠沙华，鲜血般大片大片肆意生长的花瓣浸染着他的眼眸。让他也仿佛蒙了一层鲜血的味道。

他一世一世地在人世和地狱行走，不为天地也不为众生，为的只是追随他的昆仑，哪怕上天入地，刀山火海拼着性命也要护他一世安稳。

他的心仿佛漂泊在大海上的一叶扁舟随着昆仑一世一世或是安稳或是流离的生活飘飘摇摇。沈巍不知道自己追随了他多久，也不知道还要追随多久，还能支撑多久。

这一世，上天给了昆仑一张颠倒众生的脸，当沈巍以为他又要像以往的某一世一样鲜衣怒马，烈焰繁花的时候，上天却偏偏给他给他的昆仑开了一个天大的玩笑。

他不可自拔地爱上了一个仇人的女儿。沈巍绞尽脑汁混到昆仑身边，想要把人从他身边拉开，可是命运却总是一次又一次地把人送回到他身边。

想起昆仑偶尔的不得善终，沈巍觉得这也许就是命吧。他和昆仑的命，怨不得天地，更怨不得别人。不过还好，还好他可以一直在身边守着他。

昆仑和那女子大婚的日子，沈巍独自坐在角落，红着眼眶看着他们一桌一桌地敬酒，听着人们喧哗着祝他们白头偕老。

两人走到沈巍桌前的时候，他看着昆仑的一身婚服竟然有些痴了，呆呆地随着两人的动作，将手里的酒杯碰了上去。

沈巍头疼的仿佛像是要裂开，明明一杯倒的酒量，今天不知道为什么居然没有醉过去。看着女人最终扶着烂醉的昆仑走出宴席，沈巍竟然下意识地隐了身形踉踉跄跄地跟了上去。

跟着两人走过一层层大门，来到内院，沈巍不禁打了个寒战，他看到院子里十来个黑衣大汉迎面围了上来，恭敬地向女人拱了拱手，而喝的七荤八素的昆仑显然对这些毫不知情，他几乎将整个身体的重量都压在了女人身上。

女人此刻已经变了脸，再无半点笑意，她将昆仑随手扔在地上，嫌弃的拍了拍肩膀，便走进了房内关上了房门。

几个人将昆仑团团围住，其中一个人用脚踢了踢他的脸颊，邪恶地笑了笑，“啧啧，可惜了这幅面皮了，惹谁不好，偏偏惹上我家主上。”说话间，低头一把就扯开了昆仑的衣襟，一群人看着昆仑漏出的大片莹白的皮肤，淫笑着咽了咽口水。

那人刚要再有动作，就感觉胸口一凉，诧异地低头一看，就见一把黑色的长刀直直地刺穿了他的心脏，没等周围的人有什么反应，便又有两人丧身刀下。

沈巍有些力不从心，刚刚的一杯酒好像才刚刚发挥作用，他的身上冒着一层虚汗，被风一吹，寒冷的感觉几乎刺进骨髓。

再也隐不住身形，他把昆仑护在身后，几乎要栽倒在地上。突如其来的变动让几个人有些意外，纷纷向后退去。但是很快他们就看出沈巍的体力不支，渐渐又向两人围拢过来。

沈巍额头冒出了更多的冷汗，看着不省人事的昆仑，咬了咬牙，用尽力气给他周围布了一层结界，浑身再没一点力气，撑着刀软软的跪了下去。

几个人开始还有些忌惮，只是将沈巍围在中间，但是看着他摇摇欲坠的身体又看着同伴的尸体，眼睛都有些红了，为首的一个大汉从腰间抽出一根铁链做成的鞭子狠狠地抽在了沈巍身上。

酒意漫上来，沈巍连眼睛都有些睁不开了，被这一下抽的几乎闭过气去。看沈巍这样子，几个人才终于放下心来，为首那人走到昆仑身前想把他拖过来，却不知道被什么东西挡住了，说什么都进不了身，他有些疑惑地拍了拍虚空，什么都没有，又试着往前走了走，还是被挡了回来，他有些愤怒地回过头看着似乎已经失去了意识的沈巍，走到院子里的水缸前舀了一瓢冷水哗地一下浇在了他的脸上，冰冷的水将沈巍头发都浸透了，滴滴答答地淌成一片。

沈巍头昏昏沉沉的，被水一浇终于有些清醒，颤抖着睫毛睁开眼睛，一张邪笑着的脸一下子撞进眼帘。那人见沈巍醒了，揪着他的头发啐了一口唾沫，“扰了爷的兴致，还杀了爷这么多人，就想这么昏过去？”

“呃啊～”沈巍被他揪的痛呼一声，伸手抓住了男人手腕，费力地想要挣脱男人的桎梏，可是喝了酒的沈巍浑身软绵绵的，怎么都逃不开男人铁钳般的大手，最终也只是让那只手揪的更紧了而已。

男人像只抓到老鼠的猫，不急着吃掉，只想好好戏耍一番，他一手揪着沈巍的头发，另一只手不轻不重地拍了拍沈巍的脸颊，阴险的笑了笑，“美人儿，既然你救了他，不如？你来替他？”

沈巍看着那人一脸的横肉，几乎想要作呕，他闭着眼想感受一下黑能量，可是半天却发现他什么都做不了，酒精的作用甚至让他有些迟钝。沈巍心里有些慌张，扭头看了看昆仑的方向，却终究什么都没说。

男人见沈巍完全没给他反应，心里一阵恼火，蒲扇般的大掌“啪！”地一声落在沈巍脸上，沈巍眼镜被打飞，霎时半张脸直接肿了起来，沈巍惨叫一声他只觉得耳朵轰鸣一样地炸响，牙齿都有些松动的迹象。他用尽力气咳出一股鲜血。全都喷在了那人头上。让原本就丑陋的面孔更是显得狰狞起来。

男人抹了一把脸上的血水，怒极反笑，一把揪过沈巍的领子把人上半身直接拎离了地面，巴掌举起来刚要落下突然又想什么似的放下手，一把把沈巍扔在地上，沈巍重重地磕在地上，疼的五官都有些扭曲。

男人把沈巍扔在地上，揪住沈巍的衣襟“刺啦”一声直接把沈巍的衣服撕成了两半，沈巍拼命挣扎起来，用力之下居然让男人一时之间也有些难以近身，不过他也不着急，就那么居高临下地看着沈巍，终于。沈巍再也支撑不起来自己的胳膊，双臂重重地砸在了地上，溅起一片尘埃。

男人淫笑着踢了踢沈巍胳膊，“不挣扎了？说完也不等沈巍回答，示意身后两个人将沈巍抬到一个台阶上趴好，赤裸的上半身贴在冰凉的地上，沈巍起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，浑身都有些打颤。不是不知道接下来要面对的是什么，巨大的恐惧和羞耻心让他几乎绝望。

突然身后一阵冰凉，他慌乱的转过头发现裤子不知道什么时候也被撕扯了，对，没有脱下，似乎存心想要羞辱沈巍一般只是把屁股的位置撕开了一个洞，那男人正在用一把匕首拍沈巍的屁股，冰凉的刀刃拍在温热的臀上，沈巍有些哆嗦，啪啪地声音惹得周围的人一阵哄笑，沈巍瞪着身后那人，牙齿都要被咬碎了，腮帮子也几乎已经麻木。

那人看着沈巍目眦欲裂的样子，咧嘴笑了笑，突然，他用刀刃扒开沈巍裸露的臀瓣，直接塞进了沈巍臀缝之间，刀尖隐隐约约抵着紧闭的穴口，沈巍浑身都僵硬了。他扭头看着结界里沉睡的昆仑，两行清泪悄然划过脸颊，润湿了片片尘土。

 

看着沈巍臀瓣因为恐惧紧紧地闭合着，将匕首夹的纹丝不动，男人有些不满，大手“啪”地一声拍在了沈巍臀瓣上，白嫩的皮肤瞬间浮上一个鲜红的巴掌印，与周围的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，像是在控诉身后那人的暴行。沈巍被打的呻吟一声，身后的疼痛仿佛从半个臀直接蔓延到了全身，他再也使不上半点力气，整个身子都软软地伏在尘埃里。臀瓣也好像在迎合身后那人的动作似的，渐渐舒展开来。

“这才乖。来叫声爷听听，让爷好好疼疼我们的小美人儿。”男人满意地淫笑着，奖赏似的拍了拍沈巍的另一半翘臀，他存心羞辱沈巍，用的力气不大，但是声音山响，仿佛沈巍是他养的一条母狗一般。

沈巍浑身都在发抖，他闭着眼咬着牙不理他，那人似乎觉得在手下人面前失了面子，有些恼怒，竟然硬生生地将半个匕首捅进了沈巍紧闭地后穴。

“啊～”沈巍痛呼出声，锋利地刀锋划过柔软的肠壁，娇嫩的皮肤一瞬间便涌出大片大片的鲜血，顺着匕首流到地上。

沈巍意识都有些恍惚了，他向昆仑的方向伸了伸手，又颓然地放下“昆仑，小巍真的好疼啊，对不起，可能再也守护不了你了。”

身后那人看着身下的沈巍，居然觉得有些凌虐的美，终于再也控制不住自己的欲望，两把扯开自己的裤带，扶着肿胀的发疼的性器，抵在了沈巍还在流血的穴口用力一压，整根性器生生插进了沈巍后穴，虽然刚刚的血液起了一定的润滑作用，但是男人那尺寸实在的是值得他骄傲的，沈巍觉得身体就像是被钉进去一根烧红的铁棍，巨大的疼痛让本就发软的身体更是提不起一丝力气，干净的手指抠挖在土里，慢慢地攥紧又舒展开。

“昆仑…这下，便更是配不上你了吧？那你…一定要好好的。”沈巍呓语般喃喃地开口。随后认命般地闭上了眼睛。

身后的孽根一下一下被抽出，又一下一下的被捅进去，艳丽的鲜血顺着男人的动作，汩汩地流出身体，淌成河，染红了大片地面，像极了那一片片泣血的曼珠沙华。

周围的人看着那神一样俊逸的男子被自己的老大肆意践踏，一个个欲火中烧，对着沈巍手淫起来。

沈巍疼的几乎几次昏迷过去，但是身后的疼痛又一次次的把他拉回现实，他想死了算了，但是当牙齿咬在舌根让他越发清明的时候，他想起了昆仑，如果他死了，那他布的结界也就散了，到时候昆仑就又落入了这群人手里，所以他只能忍，吞下这一切的屈辱与不甘。

越发涨大的性器在沈巍体内一阵跳动，男人最后冲刺了几十下，大股大股的精液便被喷射在了沈巍身体中。血液混合着精液随着男人拔出的动作流了一地，男人满足地拍了拍沈巍的臀，对身后的人们说，赏给你们了，好好玩。说完便走到一边坐了下来。

一个一个壮汉把沈巍按在胯下不知餮足地操了一次又一次，一个人刚刚拔出，另外一个人便紧跟着插了进去，有的时候甚至两个人一起，将沈巍被撕裂的后穴撑地红肿得吓人，还有的人掰开沈巍的嘴巴，把腥臭的性器塞进沈巍嘴里，在他的喉咙里顶出自己的形状……一个一个玩的乐此不疲。

沈巍觉得自己的血都要在那个羞耻的地方淌干了，把他变作一句没有感觉的干尸。十三个人，沈巍不想知道，但是偏偏大脑不受控制的数着数，他满眼睛里看到都是这十三个人的淫笑，满耳朵里听到的都是他们的污言秽语，最后当所有的人都心满意足的把性器揣回自己裆里的时候，沈巍的脸上，身上，嘴里，身体里都被腥臭的精液射满了，仿佛一动就会流淌出来。

沈巍酒劲终于过去了，手指无意识地动了动，浑身每个骨头节都在叫嚣着疼痛。他自嘲地笑了笑，都这样居然没有死，躺在地上感受着黑能量慢慢地在身体里流淌，院子里的男人们惊奇地发现刚刚还躺在地上毫无生气的男人，脸色居然以肉眼可见的速度红润起来，身下的痕迹也慢慢消失了，最后居然连破成碎片的衣服也恢复了本来的模样，一群人见鬼一样看着沈巍，终于有一个人反应过来，大喊一声鬼啊！便尖叫着向院子外面跑去，一时之间院里一片混乱，一个个刚刚还耀武扬威的人，转眼变成人人喊打的过街老鼠，抱头鼠窜。

沈巍眼睛血红，哪里等到他们跑，怒吼一声，斩魂刀扫过，刚刚还人仰马翻的院子瞬间安静了下来。一片片碎肉铺天盖地的落了下来，血流成河。

外面的动静终于让屋里的人有了反应，那女子刚刚推门出来，杀红了眼的沈巍挥着斩魂刀便扫了上去，红颜瞬间成了枯骨。

沈巍终于回过神似的，再也支撑不住身体，踉跄着跪倒在地上。

手一挥，撤了结界，沈巍恋恋不舍地看了一眼还在沉睡的昆仑，孤身走出了院子，一阵风吹过，几片叶子打着旋儿地落在了沈巍肩上，又顺着他的身体滑落到地面上。

再见了，我的昆仑。

**Author's Note:**

> 花开彼岸本无岸  
> 魂落忘川犹在川  
> 醉里不知烟波浩  
> 梦中依稀灯火寒  
> 花叶千年不相见  
> 缘尽缘生舞翩迁  
> 花不解语花颔首  
> 佛渡我心佛空叹


End file.
